fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Otis Tytonidae
Personality Otis is smart and quite positive, yet timid and easy to scare. He’s very sensitive to sounds and has fantastic reflexes to boot. He’s a bit antsy, fearful of small things that rustle, with a huge fear to thunder, lightning and snow. Even fighting back scares him, so when someone’s beating him up, he’s reluctant to fight back, unless his life’s on the line. Quite wise, but bad at expressing himself due to his speech impediment. Due to being a half human, half owl, his top lip was made of flesh, while his bottom beak was made of keratin. This is rare for his species, though a disadvantage. This caused his bottom beak to constantly pierce his upper lip, causing him to have a stutter which is caused both by his overall odd shaped mouth and the pain drawn by piercing his fleshy upper beak. Because of this, he’s self-conscious of his mouth so he always makes sure his neck-fluff covers his mouth in fear of being judged. This however muffles his voice. His eyes are almost always wide open so he doesn’t miss anyone coming towards him, or something fast going by. Due to the lack of any hands, he’s almost always used his talons as his set of hands, picking stuff up with them as he balances on the other. He does however use his mouth as another likely resort to aid him in picking up objects and food. His eyes are always open, as he fears of missing important information. Due to his antsy attitude, he misinterprets a lot of different sounds, mistaking them for predators trying to attack him or take him away. Another power he has if effective hearing, as stated before, but he also has fantastic vision, being able to see for miles. He can also see through the dark with ease. He can fly at high speeds and cause gusts of winds to attack his foes. He can even make tornadoes! Another power he has is that he can turn his head a full 360 degrees, this being an owlish feature which helps him in finding others around him in hopes to make a new friend or attack. Backstory Otis’ back-story is, more-or-less, surrounded around his appearance. Although appreciated from a young age, when he grew older, less people respected him, going as far to call him ’abnormal’ and ‘an animal’. Regardless, he lived on in Rosewood, as happy as ever. That is, until the town went against Otis, forcing him to leave by threatening him with his own life. He made his way to the guild, and feels like he’s actually cared for here, despite having only been here for a couple of weeks. Adventurer Stats Class Chosen: Cleric Weapon Description: Otis can use his wings to whip up small tornadoes and sandstorms, depending on the environment that surrounds him. He obviously also has the power of flight, as he has he wings to transport him from place to place quite quickly. When he gets very frightened or hurt, he’ll start getting a bit more close and physical, using his talons to scratch and claw at the at the attacker in a fearful fit. He only rarely uses his bottom beak for combat. He also has great eye-sight, reaction-speed, hearing and reflexes. Armor Description: With Otis, there is a lack of armour, for he only has his feathers, and tough skin on his legs like a bird. Category:User Character Category:Non-Adventurer